The Sixth Guardian
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: When Pitch poses a threat to children again a new guardian is chosen but is Jack up to the test of a guardian who is the spirit of his opposite element, fire? Rated T for future violence, and language in some chapters
1. Spirit the New Guardian

The Sixth Guardian

**Hey Internet! This is a story about a normal girl that turned into a fire spirit. She has a fiery attitude and doesn't take being insulted lightly. Enjoy!**

**Spirit: Make sure you review and don't insult this story! Or you'll suffer the consequences.**

300 years ago

A forest in the middle of nowhere

Spirit's Pov

What happened? I'm in a burnt down forest and I don't have one burn mark. I leaned on a tree that had survived the fire, and it burst into flames. I quickly removed my hand and examined it. Not one burn mark. Now I'm starting to get scared. I ran away from the forest as fast as I could, but that doesn't mean I didn't still burn everything I touched.

Town

"Hello Mr. McAlister." I said to our neighbor. But the weird thing is that he didn't respond. "Mr. McAlister! It's me Spirit! Hello!?" I exclaimed than he WALKED THROUGH ME! I just broke down and started crying. I felt so alone as people just walked through me. That was just the start of my misery.

300 years later

"Woo hoo! This is so fun!" I exclaimed while flying through the hot summer day air. Being a fire spirit I feel it's my job to bring nice hot days so children can swim in the pool, play with water guns, and run through sprinklers.

While I was being my usual carefree self I ran into a boy about my age with snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. I instantly recognized he was Jack Frost my opposite element. "Jack! It's been a long time how've you been?" I asked. "I don't have time to get into a conversation." Jack responded. "Okay Mr. Party-Pooper see ya on the flip-side." I said, and flew off laughing.

Jack's Pov

"I really have to stop running into her." I murmured, if I stay in the heat too long I get really sick, and since Spirit controls fire… yeah. So I try to keep my distance. "Oh right I have to go to the North Pole!" I smacked my forehead for forgetting to go to the North Pole. "Well off I go." I said and rode my staff like a surfboard to the North Pole.

North Pole

"Sorry I'm late I had a run-in with-" I stopped when I saw the mess I stopped short. "What happened here?" I asked astonished. "We don't quite know. All North knows is that he went to see me and found this place in pieces!" Tooth said. "This looks like the work of Pitch." North said. "But I thought Pitch was banished to his lair by his own nightmares." I said. "We all thought that too." North replied.

Than Sandman started to point at a moonbeam, I tried to get North's attention, but he kept talking, than Sandman picked up a elf and shook him and made a loud ringing noise and pointed to the moonbeam. "Isn't that how you recruited me?" I asked. "That's how Man in Moon recruits all Guardians." North said, and I watched as the Man in the Moon showed the new guardian was. "Oh no. No no no! It can't be Spirit! She's not guardian material!"

"Heh that's the same thing I said about you." Bunny said. "Ha ha. Since Spirit is my opposite element can I bring her here?" I asked North. "Okay Jack." "Yes!" I said, and ran out to start planning. I came back to get a couple snow globes. I than thought of the perfect plan.

Nightfall

Jack's Pov

I silently tailed Spirit without her notice. It was easy to follow her because of her yellow, orange, and red hair, and blue eyes*. "Just in time Sandy." Spirit said, admiring Sandy's dream sand. I remember that every night I would run my hand through his dream sand. Spirit did that and a dream of a sunset formed. Focus Jack! I scolded myself. Than started to follow Spirit again, until she went into an alleyway.

Now was my chance. I came out of my hiding spot and darted to a corner and said: "Hey Spirit! Long time no see huh?" I asked Spirit. "Hello Jack." She said. "Finally have some time to talk huh?" She asked. "You could say that." I replied, and pulled a flame-retardant sack from me back and threw Spirit into it.

"JACK FROST! LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! OR I'LL!" Spirit yelled. "Or what?" I asked. "I'll burn you so bad that no one will know how to fix you!" Spirit continued to yell. "Well not now the bag is flame-retardant." I said, and opened a portal to North's HQ.

Back at the North Pole

"Here ya go." I said throwing the sack to the floor and a very angry Spirit jumped out and tried to melt me. North managed to get her off of me before she got me warm enough that I got horribly sick. "That is no way to treat a fellow guardian Spirit." North scolded. "But he stuffed me in a flame-retardant sack and threw me through a portal." "Welcome to the tradition. Yetis did that same thing to me." I replied.

Spirit groaned and one of her finger was flaming from knowing her for two hundred and sixty nine years, she was trying to blow off steam and in this case her seething anger for me stuffing her in a sack. (Yeah Spirit has a built in stress ball. Her fingers.) "Anyway." North said shutting the silence down. "Now that you are a guardian you have to take an oath." North said. (I'm not going to say the oath because I don't want to give out spoilers.)

"Yes I accept." Spirit said. "I'm still mad at you Jack Frost." She said. I shrugged, brushing off the fact I stuffed someone that could melt me in a sack and threw her through a portal. "What happened to forgive and forget?" I asked. "It's one thing when you steal a cookie from someone. And another when you, STUFF SOMEONE IN A SACK AND THROW THEM INTO A PORTAL!" Spirit replied. "Okay you're mad. Now get over it I'll never do it again." I promised. "You better not." Spirit said through gritted teeth. "

Anyway… What's our mission?" I asked, still feeling Spirit stare. I could literally feel her staring at me. "You need to find out who did this and vhy." North said. "Jack and Spirit-" North started to say but Spirit cut him off. "I am NOT playing detective with him!" Spirit exclaimed. "Come on Spirit we have to, just suck it up and lets go." I replied, and Spirit reluctantly followed.

A few hours later

A forest in the middle of nowhere

Spirit's Pov

"Why do I feel like I know this place?" I asked partly to myself and partly to Jack. What can I say that guy is starting to grow on me. "Don't know. Maybe you burned it down once." Jack suggested jokingly. "Not funny Jack." I said, my hair starting to blaze a little, than one of my little sprites flew up looking panicked. "What's up Blazalia?" I asked.

She hummed, because she couldn't speak like I could. I could understand her, of course. "What?! My hideout is under attack!?" I exclaimed, and glanced over at Jack. "You stay here." I said. "No. I'm going. I don't care if I get a little sick." Jack said, knowing he wouldn't get 'a little sick.'

"Jack. Stay here I don't care how much you want to help Snowman you're not coming!" I told him. "And you're going to stop me how?" He asked.

I thought of setting him on fire but that would only do exactly what would happen if he went with me. So after a few minutes of not being able to think of anyway to stop him I gave up. "Alright Snowman lets go."

Spirit's Hideout

Jack's Pov

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked, and Spirit gave me a matter of faculty look. "I was joking." I replied. "Sheesh. What do you have to do to get a laugh around here?" I asked. "Later Jack let's get this over with so I don't have to take care of you if you get overheated." Spirit said, and Blazalia hummed in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." I replied. "Get the intruder out quick. I'm not dumb Wildfire, I'm just a free spirit." " (1 don't call me Wildfire. I got my powers under control two hundred and eighty nine years ago. (2 I know you're not dumb I just don't want you to get sick. And (3 don't use my name when describing yourself. It's embarrassing." Spirit said.

I chuckled at her comment, I could tell she was just joking. Than we saw nightmarish creatures fly up, - because Spirit's Hide out is on top of a volcano.- they started to attack Spirit's Sprites, than we sprang into action. I started to attack the creatures that were trying to take the little flames. The thing that was the most eerie about them is you could see inside of their stomachs, and what I saw was the little sprites they were humming simultaneously, so I cut the creature in half, making sure I didn't hurt the sprites. As they flew out, I could tell they wanted to hug me but knew I was a winter sprit and that it would hurt me.

I started to free all the other sprites when I heard a loud hum, louder than the rest of the humming sprites. I tried to fly up but the effects of being in this heat was already starting to effect me. So instead I took 'The Leap of Faith.' And made it, to see Blazalia about to be eaten by a big dog-like creature. I destroyed it, and saw Blazalia fly up to snuggle against my cheek. This time it didn't sting. It felt good, almost.

"Snowman! Get out of your dreamland and help me!" Spirit shouted, her hair igniting a little as she was fought off a large bear. I started to run when something grabbed me, from the back of my hoodie. I looked over slowly, and saw Pitch. Apparently Spirit saw him too because she stopped what she was doing and flew up. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said, making a wall of nightmares form around her. "What do you want Pitch?" I snarled. "Easy. I want to get rid of you. I figured since you were so loyal, you would go with the new guardian, to fight me." He said in his scary way.

"That's it? That's your big plan?" Spirit asked, and Pitch gave her a death-look, than he looked back at me. "Any last words Frost?" He asked. I already knew I couldn't call the wind, it was too cold, so I just kept quiet. "I guess not." He said and threw me into a lava pit. The last thing I heard was Spirit yell my name and everything went black.

**Oh I'm so evil aren't I?**

**Jack: Some might also say deranged.**

**Spirit: Don't worry Jack you'll be in the next chapters.**

**Jack: I hope so.**

**Starred A/N:**

**Spirit controls fire so it would only make sense for her to have blue eyes **

**Spirit: Blue fire right?**

**Me: And a always review!**


	2. Jack's new Sprite

The Sixth Guardian

**Hi internet! I just want to thank all you awesome people who followed this story! In a couple hour period! Thank you so much! **

**Jack: I will find you.**

***Spirit gives him a death look.***

**Jack: Never mind.**

**Spirit: Just remember we have epic powers.**

***Jack walks away grumbling about how Spirit, and I have 'epic powers' and he doesn't, and Spirit shoots him in the butt with fire.***

**Jack: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!**

**Spirit: I heard you Snowman!**

**Me: Before this gets ugly I would like to say one thing**

**Jack: *Whispering loudly* Someone call the police.**

**Spirit: *Whispering at the same volume* you're very bad at whispering, and the cops wouldn't see you.**

**Jack: Awww man!**

**Spirit: I don't make the guardian rules I just enforce them.**

***Jack groaned***

**Me: Any way *Gives Jack a concerned look* I hope you enjoy.**

**Spirit: Wait! One more thing. HAPPY 12,12,12 EVERYONE!**

**Me *checks calendar*: Oh yes I forgot (XD not really or I wouldn't have typed that.) there won't be a year like this until January 1 2101.**

**Spirit: Doesn't you library card expire in 2116?**

**Me: Yeah. Why would you ask that?**

**Spirit: Just something I wanted to know.**

**Me: I don't get why I would need a library card that won't expire for another one hundred-fourteen years.**

**Jack: Can we start the story already?! I want this nightmare to be over!**

**Pitch: Someone call me?**

**Everyone except Pitch: O.o**

**Me: You just had to say 'nightmare' didn't you?**

**Jack: Never mind just start the story!**

**Me: Why don't you start it.**

**Jack: I'm physically unable to start it.**

**Spirit: I've always wanted to start it!**

**Me: Okay Spirit you can start.**

**Spirit: YAY! Okay I hope you enjoy the story.**

***Runs away squealing.**

Spirit's Hideout

Spirit's Pov

I found a way to break free of the wall of nightmares, and looked down at the lava pit, what I saw was a bit surprising. I saw Jack, but he was alright. Unconscious but alright. You would think he would fall to the bottom, but he was being held up by a little sprite , he looked like Jack just smaller. He was strong because the little sprite is only about four to five inches tall, Jack was bigger than that.

"Blazalia tell the little sprite that looks like Jack to put him in the blue room!" I told Blazalia, and she hummed in agreement. "So Jack has a little friend doesn't he?" Pitch asked. "That's none of your concern Pitch Black!" I replied. "I believe it is Fire Spirit." "I HAVE A NAME!" I said charging at him, he knew I was going to attack, and sent his nightmare army to attack him, I beat all the nightmares, turns out they are very flammable.

Pitch stumbled back in astonishment at how I defeated his nightmares so quickly. He retreated, and I let him go because I had to attend to a unconscious Jack Frost.

* * *

The blue room

Jack was laying on the bed in the blue room. I call it the blue room for two reasons 1) It's all blue 2) Jack's favorite color is blue and I figured I'd get a visit from him at some point. The room was chilled, but I didn't worry because I can take on an artic storm and still be warm. I then noticed the little sprite that saved Jack.

"Hey little guy!" He just hummed in response. "Blazalia? Translation please?" I asked, she said he had said 'hi.' "How'd you get here?" He just shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "Do you have a name?" A headshake no. "So… how about Jack Jr.?" I got a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I don't blame ya. Okay Snowman?" a headshake no. "Yeah I wouldn't be able to tell who I was talking to. Snow cone?" A pure look of annoyance. I thought for a moment. "Frostbite?" He thought about it for a few moments, than gave a nod yes.

"Okay. Blazalia? Can I have a cold wet washcloth?" I asked and Blazalia flew off in search of a wet washcloth. Frostbite starting humming. "Sorry I can't understand you." I said, than remembered something. "Here I said handing Frostbite a piece of paper and a pencil. He started writing. When he finished it said: "How long have you known Jack?" I thought about it. "About two hundred and ninety six years." Was my reply. "Wow! That's a long time! You look like you are only seventeen!"

Than Blazalia returned with the washcloth. "Frostbite can you put this washcloth on Jack's forehead?" I asked, and Frostbite saluted, and flew off to put the washcloth on Jack, he than sat down on the nightstand next to the bed, and waited. I sat down on a stool, and waited. We all just waited.

Jack's Pov

I woke up to a mini me staring at me. "HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed, startled. "Jack! You're awake! I was so worried! I thought you were a goner!" Spirit said. Spirit worried? About me? " Where am I? Who is he?" I asked. "Woah! Slow down. One your in the blue room. It's my visiting place for you, because I figured you would visit sometime, and second that's Frostbite, he saved your life by carrying you out of the lava pit."

"How'd he get here?" I asked. "Don't know, and he doesn't know." Spirit replied.], and I started to cough. "Jack you need to get some rest." Spirit said, Blazalia feeling my forehead for a fever, she hummed the results. "And you have a fever! Just go to sleep you'll be fine." Spirit advised. I reluctantly fell asleep.

**Sorry if the chapter was a little slow or short. I promise the next one will be longer. It's just I forgot to type this up sooner and I had to type this as a 12,12,12 gift. So hoped you enjoyed. **


	3. MINI JACK!

The Sixth Guardian

**Hey internet!**

**Jack: I'm mad at you.**

**Spirit: It's still funny.**

**Jack: SAYS YOU!**

**Me: Alright I need to say one thing**

**Jack: NO!**

**Me: Oh yes. En- *Jack tackles me* Gah!**

**Jack: VICTORY!**

**Spirit: You forgot about me Snowman.**

**Jack: Dang it!**

**Spirit: Enjoy!**

**Jack: DON'T ENJOY!**

**Me: Alright Jack since your'e still upset I didn't upload this on New Year I'll say this, happy late New Year. I meant to upload this on New Years Day, but I was busy so I wrote this song and ****it goes like this (Sing to the tune of the birthday song.):**

**_Happy New Years to everyone_  
**

**_Happy New Years to everyone_**

**_Happy New Years to everyone, and_**

**_I hope you have fun!_**

**Me: Enjoy!**

The next day

Jack's Pov

I woke up the next day, and I felt smaller. I jumped out of bed to find Frostbite. I don't think I thanked him for saving me, than Frostbite jumped in front of me. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, Frostbite looking a lot bigger, he than picked me up and flew to find - I guess - Spirit. "I know Karate!" I screamed, and tried to kick Frostbite with no anvil.

* * *

a few minutes later

Spirit's Pov

Frostbite flew up holding a little Jack. It looked like a toy, but it was screaming. "Jack? Is that you?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "Yes it's me Wildfire!" His voice sounding like he inhaled helium. Now I couldn't help it, and I burst out laughing. "You're not helping!" He said, agitated. "Sorry. I couldn't help it you sound like you inhaled helium." I said.

"Frostbite can you PLEASE put me down?!" Jack asked, and Frostbite put him down. "Okay so who could help us?" Jack asked, pacing up and down the table I had in the room. "Bunny?" I asked, and Jack gave me a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I said that on purpose." I replied.

"Yeah I noticed." He said. "Okay do you have any ideas?" I asked. "North?" "Well it's worth a shot." I said, and picked up Jack by his sweatshirt hood. "Your'e enjoying this aren't you?" He asked. "Yep." I said, and flew off to the North Pole.

* * *

The North Pole

"North! We have a problem." I said, busting through the doors. "Vhat seems to be the problem?" He asked, and I pulled out Jack. "Vhat happened?" He asked, and Jack explained everything. "That is defiantly a problem." He said, and Jack muttered 'obviously' under his breath.

Hmm. Jack's tiny, he was in my hideout, which is very hot. "I got it!" I said, picking up mini Jack up, and putting him into the freezer. "Hey! I didn't agree to this!" He yelled, as I put him in the freezer. "Don't worry you'll be fine in about an hour."

* * *

One hour later

"WOO! I'm better!" Jack said. "I figured." I said. Frostbite flew up and hugged Jack. "Thanks buddy." Jack said, after Frostbite hugged him. "I have a question for you Spirit." Jack said. "Shoot." I replied. "Were you getting revenge on me for shoving you in a flame-retardant sack?" "You could say that." I said, and flew back to my hideout.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short, I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**Jack: I'm going to enjoy the next chapter.**

**Spirit: Of course you are Snowman.**

**Me: R and R**


	4. Squirrels don't like Spirit

The Sixth Guardian

**Hey internet!**

**Spirit: Okay Jack your'e going to have your revenge on my revenge.**

**Jack: I know, it's going to feel good.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Spirit: Wait. I want to say one thing to Jack. JINX!**

**Jack: What does that mean?**

**Spirit: It means I can punch you every time you talk. *Punches Jack*  
**

**Jack: Ouch!**

***Spirit punches him again***

***Jack starts to say ouch but holds his tongue***

**Me: Okay. Now can I start?**

**Spirit: Yes.**

**Me: But before I start I would like to apologize for not updating earlier my laptop broke, and I couldn't find out how to skip lines on my Kindle, but I finally did so enjoy!**

Central Park, New York

Spirit's Pov

"Central Park is so nice this time of year! I'm only here during the Winter." Jack said, we were under a tree in the center of Central Park, and it was one of the nicest days this year. "Spirit? Have you ever had squirrels stare at you?" Jack asked. "No why?" I asked, than I saw the squirrels staring at me.

"Holy mushrooms..." I said, and stood up, and tried to run, and the damn squirrels started to run after me. "Jack you better not laugh!" I said when I saw crack a wide smile. "Damn squirrels." I muttered under my breath, and started running, and dodging trees. "A little help here?" I asked Jack, and he looked around.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. Jack still had that Cheshire Cat smile. -I did read Alice in Wonderland, I may be the spirit of fire, and warmth, but I'm still a book worm.- I than felt something in my hood, I pulled it out, acorns. I ran up to Jack when he wasn't looking and put them in his hood.

The squirrels than stared at him. "Spirit? What did you do?" he asked, backing away. "Oh nothing." I said, and than started whistling. "TELL ME NOW!" He screamed, and started shaking me. "I did to you what you did to moi." I said, and Jack gave me a blank look. "It's French for me." I replied in response to his blank look.

"Okay." Jack said, shaking the acorns out of his hood, and throwing the acorns at the squirrels, and they turned from rabid to the cute little animals they are supposed to be when Jacks don't put acorns in your hood. "I hope you aren't mad." Jack said, obviously guilty. "I'm not angry if you apologize." I replied, hinting I wanted an apology. "Oh right. I'm sorry Spirit." Jack said.

"Apology accepted Snowman." I replied, and we high-fived, but Jack aired his hand. "Sorry." "No problem."

* * *

A few hours later

We the next few hours feeding ducks and squirrels, saying 'hi' to kids who could see us, and generally having a nice relaxing day, and we decided to meet at Burgess Park tomorrow, despite our differences we are best friends.

* * *

An alleyway

Jack's Pov

I was humming a little tune while I walked through an alleyway. Than a firm hand grabbed the back of my hoodie. I knew it was Pitch. He forced me to look into his topaz eyes. "Nice see you again too." I said sarcastically.

Pitch grinned the nastiest grin I had ever seen. "What?" I asked. "You don't get it do you?" "Get what?" "That your girl friend isn't here to save you." Okay he crossed the line there. "Spirit isn't my girl friend! We're just friends!"

"Pitch Pitch Pitch." Spirit said, and Pitch froze. "Accusing Jack of us being a couple. I thought you were better than that." I took the opportunity to get revenge on him throwing me in a lava pit by kicking his legs and making him fall.

"And that's just for throwing me in a lava pit." I said, and high fived Spirit, than aired my hand. "DON'T MESS WITH THE GUARDIANS OH YEAH!" Spirit shouted, and we ran to who knows where. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" I screamed when we were back at Central Park."HECK YEAH!" Spirit replied.

**Hoped you enjoyed. And Jack Jack Jack.**

**Jack: WOO TAKE THAT SPIRIT!**

**Spirit: I know you live.**

**Jack: I don't 'live' anywhere I wander.**

**Spirit: I know where you wander than.**

**Me: Can't you two not argue for one author's note?**

**Jack and Spirit: No.**

**Me: Figures well like I said in the first Author's note, sorry I haven't updated lately my computer broke and I didn't know how to skip lines on my Kindle I now know how so don't comment about how I haven't updated in forever.**


	5. Ari

The Sixth Guardian

A Day in the Life of the Unlucky

**Me: HEY INTERNET! YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS.**

**Spirit: Something awesome has happened!**

**Me: MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!**

**Spirit: Yes you heard it here! If you have been staying in step with Legend you would know that her computer was broken for a matter of a couple months.**

**Me: But with my faithful Kindle birth day present ( Because my Kindle was a B-day gift) I was able to stay in contact with you readers!**

**Spirit: Isn't that awesome?!**

**Jack: Yeah I guess.**

**Spirit: Why the calm act? You were jumping around, and shouting "YOO HOO!" All afternoon!**

***Flashback***

**Rachel (Intern status): Mr. Frost?**

**Jack: Just call me Jack.**

**Rachel: Okay. Jack Legend has some news for you.**

**Jack: Okay shoot.**

**Rachel: Her computer is fixed.**

**Jack * In processing mode***

**Rachel: That means she can write chapters.**

**Jack * Goes into explosion mode***

***End of flashback.***

**Jack: Oh right.**

**Spirit: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Anyway I have to tell you about Ari. She lives in NYC, She is the oldest of twins, and has blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes, she is very mature but despite that believes in the Guardians (Her motto is if there isn't proof don't change your opinion). Her boyfriend is a childhood best friend Alex. Anyway enjoy!**

**Spirit: You better.**

**Me: Because I dedicated a lot of time, and missed parties to this chapter.**

Ari's Journal entry

You will never believe what happened to me! It all happened when I went to the library…

_(Flashback)_

_Ari's Pov_

"_Hey Alex! C'mon we need to get to the library before the show starts so we can check out books to read during intermission." I called to my boyfriend Alex. "I'm coming Miss fast shoes!" He called back. I bumped into someone causing me to drop my car keys, and my bag. "Oh excuse me." I said, and bent down to pick my things up._

_Than I saw him. Snow-white hair, and stop, and stare icy blue eyes. "You- you can see me?" He asked, I took a half step back. "Yeah." I said, carefully. "Hey Ari who's the guy?" Alex asked. "Good question." I said. "Who are you?" _

_And the mystery guy bowed his head. "I am Jack Frost." Alex, and I burst out laughing, than noticed the so-called Jack Frost wasn't laughing with us. "If you don't believe in me how come you can see me?" He asked. I just stared. I could tell he was Jack Frost now._

"_I believe in Jack Frost. I'm just kinda skeptical at the age of seventeen." I said, and looked over at Alex. "What's your story Alex?" I asked, and Alex sighed. "Okay I believe in Jack Frost, and the other Guardians." Alex said. " Anyway Jack, we have to see a play in the library. See you later."_

"_Can I watch it with you?" Jack asked. "What if other people see you?" Alex asked. "Do you honestly think a room full of teens my age would be able to see Jack?" I asked. "I suppose not." "Then let's go!" Jack said._

_After the play_

"_That was awesome!" Alex said. "Agreed." I replied, digging in my backpack - I think purses are dumb*.- for my car keys. "Shot gun!" Alex said, and ran to the passenger seat of my Jeep. "What if I want to ride shot gun?" I asked. "But you love driving." "Just joking!" I said, and opened the drivers side of my car. "Ari if you could drive me home that would be great. "No problem" I said, and drove Alex home._

_Front door_

"_Jack you know you can come in with me." I said, unlocking the door. "No I'll come in through your window if that's fine with you." Jack said, I didn't really mind if he came in through my window not much of a difference I believe._

_Ari's room_

_Before I had gone to my room I made myself some Ramen Noodles, and poured myself some coke. "What took you so long?" Jack asked. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since noon." I said, when I opened the window. _

"_Anyway my cousin Casey is coming for dinner tomorrow, and I wanted to have my last taste of Ramen before I have to hide it from my snooty - almost a diva-, or she'll pitch a hissy-fit. She'll say 'Oh Ari you need to go vegan or you'll never be as beautiful as I am.' and then I'll say 'but you have anorexia' because you see you can see her ribs." I finally finished when I saw his confused face, I then heard a tap on the window. _

"_What's that?" " Oh my fiery friend Spirit." Jack said, and I saw he meant that Spirit was literally fiery. "Hi! Spirit." "What's up?" She asked. "I made a friend." Jack said. "Well obviously." _

_Than I heard a knock on my door, and I quickly dove to my bed and picked up my bowl of ramen. "adveho in." I said, that's Latin for 'come in' by the way. " Ari, Casey, and Aunt Jo-Ann are here." my brother Peter said. "I thought they were coming tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "They came early apparently." Peter said, I sighed, and slurped up the rest of my noodles._

_At the dinner table_

"_Ari?" My Mom asked. "Hmm?" I mumbled in response. "You've been really quiet what's on your mind?" "Nothing." I just responded simply. "I think she might be thinking about how gorgeous I am." Casey said, moving her food around her plate making it look like she had eaten some. "Shut up Casey! I'm quiet because of how much of an ass you are!" I said, grabbed my skates, and my backpack, and went out the door._

_(End of flashback)_

Ari's hideout\The rest of the diary entry

I'm just going to run away, Diary. I'm not looking back, I'm just leaving, forever. I don't care if I never see my family ever again. I'm just tired of my dumb anorexic cousin thinking having a eating disorder is cool.

End of diary entry

I shut my diary, and sat down on my beanbag chair. "Man really need to get some better seating in here." I said to myself, just then there was a knock on the door. "What Jack?" I asked knowing that it would be Jack. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." "I'm fine. Go away!" and I slammed the door, but not before it caught his foot.

"OW! I don't think you know this but I can still feel pain!" Jack exclaimed, jumping about three feet in the air. "Sorry I just get really angry easily!" I said, letting him sit on one of the beanbag chairs. "You know you might want to get some help about that

"Shut up." I said, and shoved him a little. "I'm serious! You insulted your cousin, and you hurt my foot!" Jack said, pulling his foot close to my face. "Gross!" I said, pushing his foot down. "I'm going skating. Wanna come?" I asked, lacing up my skates.

" No I'm good. I think I'll stay on solid ground." I rolled my eyes, and skated gingerly on the ice, letting all my troubles slide away, like someone who was trying to learn how to skate. For twenty seconds! I heard the ice crack, and everything was a inky watery color.

**My second cliff-hanger in a less than five chapter period.**

**Spirit: But you can guess what is going to happen**

**Me: Don't tell them that they'll flood my Pm box with things like 'Oh it's so obvious what is going to happen.' and all that crap! So readers please, PLEASE don't Pm me or review what you think what is going to happen, because you won't hit the nail on the head!**

**Spirit: Trust her.**

**Me: I'm the writer!**


End file.
